


Sweet Relief

by pisskin



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisskin/pseuds/pisskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake finally gets relief after a busy week causes him to put off his needs. WARNING: SCAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, guys this fic is about pooping. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Venom Snake: Scat  
Halfway through the helicopter ride back to Mother Base, Venom’s stomach gurgled as he felt the contents of his lower bowels shift. A week’s worth of shit had been piling up in there, and now suddenly he felt ready to boil over. A moist fart sputtered out and he quickly clenched his asshole, feeling the pressure of shit against it. A foul odor filled the cabin of the helicopter. It certainly smelled like you’d expect a week’s worth of shit to smell like. Thankfully, Pequod didn’t make any comment.

It was an uncomfortable ride back, with a few more rancid farts escaping and stomach pains. When they finally reached base, Snake hurriedly jumped out. He walked at a brisk pace, but his stride was made awkward by his clenched asscheeks.

“Boss—“ Ocelot began, but Snake quickly shoved past him. He had been ignoring his body’s needs for a week now for mission after mission. Ocelot was a little put off by Snake’s greeting, but it became clear to him what was going on when he noticed the boss making a beeline for the bathroom.

It felt like he couldn’t get his gear off fast enough. With each strap and buckle, the threat of soiling himself grew more and more imminent. He couldn’t hold back his farts anymore. They were wet and loud and once he had finally gotten his gear off he could see that they had stained his underwear.

He immediately sat down on the toilet and felt the first log push past his throbbing asshole. The sheer girth stretched his asshole and he stopped midway through to inhale, then push again. It slid out into the bowl with a muted thud on the second push. The next few turds came out easily, the hot matter sliding effortlessly out between his cheeks. Then he hit another girthy one. He clenched his face and pushed. He felt the sting of his asshole stretching. Venom stopped for a moment with the turd hanging partially out of him. He took a deep breath, relaxing his anal muscles around the mass. He let his body adjust to the girth before curling his toes and pushing again. It seemed to only increase in girth as he pushed, making his eyes water. His ass burned afterward, and it wasn’t helped by the string of hot farts that spewed diarrhea from his ass either.

When he finally finished, Venom sighed in relief. He turned his head and looked down, lifting his ass slightly from the toilet seat to admire what he had done. The toilet was filled past the water line with the mess and in a variety of shapes and colors. Some were smooth and cigar-like, while others were wrinkly. The colors ranged from a light brown to a deep mahogany. A few of them looked like a mishmash of all the colors and textures. Floating on the top were the mealy diarrhea shits. He smiled, happy to have finally taken care of that. Venom wiped himself clean before dressing himself again. He turned to admire his body’s work one last time before flushing and hoped that it was within budget to fix the plumbing.


End file.
